Dying Light 2
| genre = Action role-playing, survival horror | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Dying Light 2 is an upcoming survival horror action role-playing game developed by Techland and published by Techland Publishing. The game will be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in early 2020, and is the sequel to 2015's Dying Light. Gameplay Dying Light 2 is a first-person zombie apocalypse-themed action role-playing game. The game stars a new protagonist named Aiden Caldwell, who is equipped with various parkour skills. Players can perform actions such as climbing ledges, leaping off from edges, and wall running to quickly navigate the city. Tools such as a grappling hook and a paraglider also aid transversal in the city. Aiden can also use the undead to break his fall. The game is mostly melee-based with the majority of fighting using melee weapons. The melee weapons have a limited lifespan and will be degraded and eventually broken if the player uses them for combat for a long time. Aidan can also utilize superhuman skills due to the infection. Like the first game, the zombies are slow when expose to sunlight, but they become significantly more aggressive and hostile at night. The game is set in The City, a massive urban open world which players can explore freely. The map, which is four times bigger than the original game, is broken into seven distinct regions and each has its own landmarks and locations. When exploring the city, players can scavenge different scraps and resources for crafting new items and weapons. In the game, players meet different factions and settlements and have to make different decisions that would fundamentally change the state of the game's world and how non-playable characters view Aidan. The consequences are far-reaching, with the player being able to bring prosperity to a faction while completely destroying another settlement. Making certain decisions will also open up or seal-off areas in the city, encouraging players to complete multiple playthroughs. Like its predecessor, the game features four-player cooperative multiplayer. Development Dying Light 2 is developed and published by Techland. The team intended to invoke a sense of loss and dread and show that humanity was on the edge of extinction. To show the fragility of humanity, the team introduced several layers to the City, in which the temporary structures are built on top of the ruins of the old buildings to accommodate humans, whereas permanent structures and concrete ground are occupied by massive hordes of zombies. When creating the City, the team utilized an internal technology named CityBuilder, which can assemble different building parts like ledges and windows with minimal input from the level designers. The technology enabled the team to create and change the city design quickly. The team also created a new engine named C-Engine to power the game. The game placed a significantly larger emphasis on narrative when compared with its predecessor. The team approached Chris Avellone to help write the game's story which is reactive to players' choices. The team felt that they had developed an open city, but they wanted the narrative to share the same level of agency. The game was described as a "narrative sandbox" in which every choice has "genuine" consequences according to Avellone. After players make certain choices, the game space will also change. The game's story features a more serious tone when compared with the first game. To make the world feel believable and authentic, the team also took inspiration from real-world issues and political ideologies and had to drop gameplay ideas that were deemed too unrealistic. Ciszewski added that in each playthrough, players will "lose at least 25 percent of the content". The story focuses on a new, modern "Dark Ages" for humanity, which enables the story to convey themes such as betrayal, infidelity, and intrigue. The team was confident about the game's gameplay, though they felt that they needed additional help when designing the game's narrative. Therefore, the team recruited Avellone as well as writers who worked on The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, a game widely praised for its writing and story. The narrative design also prompts players to care about the non-playable characters and encourage players to be more sensitive about their presence and needs. Zombies, instead of being the main enemy like in the last game, become a narrative device that pressurize other non-playable characters to induce interesting drama and themes. The game features hostile human enemies more heavily when compared with the first game, as the team was inspired by works including The Walking Dead and Game of Thrones, in which living humans are equally dangerous. The team developed a life cycle for zombies in the game. Newly bitten zombies are called Viral, which are fast and dangerous enemies whose humanity still remain. They would then became Biters, which are described as "regular zombies". When Biters are exposed to UV light for a long period of time, they devolved into Degenerates, which are degenerating zombies with flesh falling off from them. Dying Light 2 was announced at E3 2018 during the Xbox press conference by Avellone. Square Enix will distribute the game and provide marketing efforts in North America. Dying Light 2 will be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in early 2020. References External links * Category:Action role-playing video games Category:Horror video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Open world video games Category:Parkour video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Role-playing video games Category:Survival video games Category:Techland games Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Video games developed in Poland Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Zombie video games Category:Video game sequels